Felix ZeyfPO2-4194
by Blimey The Toad
Summary: Sinister steals the items neccessary from reproduction from Rogue and Gambit, in order to creat the perfect experiment. Read and review, please!
1. Sinister Manipulations

This is my first ever serious fic. I had a dream about this last night-sad, huh? Anyways, there are a lot of subplots involved, and several necessary new characters (however they are not prominent, at least not in this chapter). I don't know how I'm going to write this, to tell you the truth, due to the many in-depth sub-plots, and weird story. This stays not anywhere near what really happens in the books, but who cares? If I don't get many reviews, I may or may not continue-I seriously have no idea how it is. Please review.  
  
Title: Felix Zeyf PO2-4194  
Author: Blimey The Toad  
Date: July 18, 2001  
Archive: Just ask.  
Disclaimer: Geez, naw, I don't own 'em none.  
  
April 14, 1997:  
  
"Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Scott Summers speaking."  
  
"I... I have some news for... for the X-Men concerning.... a mutual enemy of ours." Scott was a bit apprehensive, as the voice sounded like some kind of prank call... but who would be prank calling who knew the location of the X-Men's location?  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"I believe you've heard of... Essex. Also known by the alias of Sinister to his... special projects."  
  
"Yes. We know a good deal about Sinister. Do you know his current whereabouts? Is there a specific reason you're calling? Is he planning something?"  
  
"Ah, one question at a time. Yes, I... I know his current location. I am merely calling to inform you of... his next course of action. If you value your teams safety, I would destroy his current lab before he can finish his next project. Otherwise your wife, your friends, your team, and your world will be destroyed. You know he is capable of accomplishing this. Bring him down before... he does the same to you."  
  
"Where is he hiding?"  
  
"The old Wheaton, Missouri hospital. It is in the sub-basement, very good security. But I believe your teammate Gambit could get you through it with ease..."  
  
"How do you know Gambit?"  
  
"The same way I know your wife, Jean. Your... friend... Logan. The same way I know you."  
  
"Who are you? How did you get this information?"  
  
* click *  
  
  
Jean walked into the room shortly thereafter, where Scott still held the reciever up to his ear. His face instantly gave away his fearful mood, and Jean became worried.  
  
"Scott, what's wrong?"  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"Good work, Mystique," congratulated Sinister to the blue woman who was currently melting from the form of the man she had taken back to her natural body.  
  
"Remember, Essex, I am only helping you for now. When I have earned what you promised me, it is over." Sinister only gave a creepy grin, which would have brought most people to tears. However, Mystique had worked for more dangerous men than Sinister, she thought, and wasn't afraid. She merely added, with a snarl, "Touch Rogue and I will cut off your dick. That is, before I kill you altogether. You understand?"  
  
Sinister merely kept his face contorted into the grin he was apparently unaccustomed to having, and stayed that way until Mystique left the room.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"X-Men, report to the War Room immediately." Came Scott's voice over the comm-badge. Storm and Logan had been swimming, while Rogue and Gambit had been taking a walk around the mansion grounds. Bobby, Warren, Betsy, and Bishop were inside of the mansion, eating chips and playing poker. Beast, of course, was in his lab, working on the new computer system for the mansion. They were currently on a week-long break-however, Scott didn't feel like the potential end of the Earth was a threat that could wait a week.  
  
Bishop was there almost immediately; 10 minutes later, Bobby, Warren and Betsy arrived, in full uniform. 10 minutes after that, Logan, Storm, Rogue and Gambit arrived. They could tell by Scott's face that this wasn't some silly busy work he was going to have them do-if it was, he wouldn't have called the whole team in, anyways. As soon as Beast arrived, Scott began pacing. He seemed nervous. He had an unpleasant past associated with Sinister, and therefore that particular man caused him more anger and fear than any other. Jean had been with Scott when he had ordered the X-Men to assemble, so she was already there. She could sense his uneasiness, and was a tad perturbed that he'd refused to speak about it earlier when she'd asked him, but she respected his privacy enough not to probe him for the source of it. Eventually, though, he began.  
  
"This has to do with Sinister." He immediately noticed several people shifting in their seats-he was not the only one with a fear of Sinister, it appeared. He briefed them on the situation that had been presented to him-he hadn't been given many details, so he couldn't give them many either.   
  
"Alright," he began, "the team sent will consist of myself, Gambit, Rogue, Iceman, Psylocke and Bishop. Anyone else who wants to go as backup are encouraged, but not required. Any volunteers?" Wolverine and Storm stood up, offering their services. Scott noticed Beast began to stand, but before he could, he said, "Alright, I want the rest of you to stay here, guard the mansion, and be prepared to get help from one of our allies to rescue us, should the need arise. Any questions?" No one said anything. "Alright, the team leaving should be prepared to leave at 0600 hours tomorrow. Understood?" After nods from everyone, he dismissed them.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
The hospital looked about how they had assumed it would: the outside was dirty, and trash littered the grounds outside. Getting inside was easy enough-the original locks were still in place from when the building still served as a hospital, and were easily smashed. They stepped inside to an area that was most likely a lobby or waiting room when the hospital was running-now, however, the tile floor was torn up in places, and the once white walls were discoloured. This certainly didn't look like an area that Sinister would be hiding out in. He generally kept things clean and sterilized, as his experiments required such conditions. They were all beginning to doubt that he was even actually here, but they had recieved the call; they couldn't yet leave without going a little further. As a group, they ventured further down the hall, checking every room they came to but finding nothing.   
  
Scott eventually turned towards the group. "Alright. It appears that Sinister may not be here, but if he is I want him found. There are a total of 4 floors here; we've all explored the first floor, so that leaves three more. I would like us all to split up into three groups and try to find him. If there are any objections, we won't. If not, we'll continue with that course of action." No one spoke, so Scott continued. "If one of the groups DO find Sinister, do not attempt to fight him alone-contact the rest of us with your location immediately. Clear?" Everyone nodded, so he continued. "It will be myself, Psylocke, and Bishop on the second floor. I want Wolverine with Storm and Iceman to check out the top floor. Rogue, you and Gambit check the sub-levels, alright?" They all nodded once more, and then went their separate ways.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Storm and Wolverine kept silent as they made their way up the stairs, but Bobby immediately started in. "Ya know, I doubt he's even here. I mean, seriously! We probably scared him off or something, ya know? I bet he's like one of those snakes on those neture shows-'They're more afraid of you than you are of them', or something. What do you think?"   
  
"I think you should shut up, personally." Stated Logan. He wasn't in the best of moods, and Bobby wasn't really his favorite person in the world. If Sinister *was* somewhere near, he'd proabaly been alerted to their presence already.   
  
"Geez, man. I was just trying to make conversation. I mean, seriously! Why do you have to go and be like that? No wonder Storm ignores you when you flirt with her. Who'd want to date such a grouch!" Bobby, like everyone else had noticed Logan spending an increasing amount of time with Storm. He knew that'd piss him off, and of course, it did. Storm just blushed slightly and kept walking.  
  
"Look, kid. You wanna keep flappin' yer jaws, alertin' Sinister to us, go ahead. If not, shut up. Spread yer damn Jerry Springer gossip sometime when we're *not* on a mission. Got it?" Bobby was a bit taken aback, a little suprised, but didn't say anything else.   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Scott, Psylocke, and Bishop walked the halls silently. Bishop's heavy footsteps were the only thing that could be heard. As usual, he kept his large gun pointed ahead, and his other hand ready to grab another weapon if needed. Psylocke couldn't sense another presence in the building besides that of the X-Men-however, knowing Sinister, if he was here, he was untrackable anyways, and any of his allies would have some sort of protection against psychic detection, so she wasn't too suprised. Scott had basically lost hope that Sinister was here. He actually pretty much *hoped* he wasn't; Sinister was dangerous, and Scott knew this better than most people. He tried to supress a shudder, but failed.   
  
"Cyclops, what's wrong?" Asked Psylocke.   
  
"Nothing, I just-" They had just entered a large room, the same discoloured walls of the rest of the building, same flickering flourescent lights-however, standing right before them was Sinister, flanked on either side by Mystique, and a hispanic-looking man, of average height and build, but with completely black eyes and an aura of light surrounding him. Scott immediately clicked his comm-badge and called to the rest of his team, "We found Snister! Come to the end of the hall on the second floor!" Bishop had already began firing at him, and Psylocke had materialized her psychic blade. Scott took aim and fired upon Sinister. They were behind some sort of invisible barrier, however, and weren't damaged at all. Sinister's grin grew wider, and he merely watched on in amusement, waiting for the call from Sabretooth.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Rogue and Gambit walked alone down the dimly lit hallway of the basement. They seemed more caught up in chatting than hunting down the insane geneticist.  
  
"Ah don't think he' even here, t' tell ya the truth. Ah think it was some sorta prank. This certainly don't look like nowhere Sinister'd be stayin', now does it?"  
  
"Non, not really." Gambit agreed. "It don't look like no one been here f'r a long time. Gambit t'ink he have t'agree wit' you on dis one." They continued walking, nothing much being said for a while.   
  
"So, d'ya think Scott'll give us a couple'a extra days vacation, seein' as how we had t' spend some of it down here, 'stead of really gettin' the time off?"  
  
"I guess it does make sense. If he does, I was t'inkin', maybe I'd go somewhere. Maybe down t' Florida or somet'ing. Maybe you want t'join me?"   
  
Rogue smiled at him, and answered, "Well, Ah don't think I got any other plans..." Gambit began to say something else when they rounded a corner and ran right into Sabretooth and another mutant they'd never seen before. Gambit should have sensed them, but was distracted. Before either him or Rogue had reacted, Sabretooth had taken out a small item, which resembled a taser in size and shape, and touched Rogue with it. It apparently was specifically designed for Rogue, as she immediately fell unconscious, despite her invulnerability. At the same time, the other mutant, which would later be identifed as Blur, an associate of Sinister's with the abilities of super-speed and super-strength, clubbed Gambit in the head, knocking him out, too. Sabretooth picked up Rogue's comm-badge as Scott's voice came over it, and crushed it with an evil grin.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Wolverine, Storm, and Iceman ran to where Scott told them too, and found Scott, Psylocke, and Bishop standing alone in an empty room, all three looking confused. Wolverine sniffed the air, and stated that he could smell Sinister, Mystique, and another unrecognizable scent. When Storm questioned Cyclops about it, he said that he and the others kept trying, unsuccessfully, to blast Sinister and the other two, but they were protected by what appeared to be a psi-shield, which they assumed was the work of the unknown mutant. Suddenly, Sinister left, without a word spoken, nor action preformed. Scott shook his head and had a defeated look on his face.   
  
"I didn't know he was here. I could have sworn on it... I just had this feeling..." He looked up and scanned the room. "Where's Rogue and Gambit?"  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Scott called to Rogue and Gambit, telling them to respond immediately, but recieved no answer. The six X-Men ran down to the basement, where Gambit and Rogue were supposed to have been. They ran from room to room, searching everywhere for them, and finally found them in the room at the far end of the hall. The room was of polished metal and contained nothing but wo cots, upon which lay Gambit and Rogue. They were found unconscious and naked. Gambit looked as though he had been recently aroused, and Rogue's vaginal area was bloody. They had determined that nothing sexual in nature had occurred between the two of them, as Rogue's powers were still fully functional, and her hymen was still intact. After a quick examination done by Beast, he determined that Rogue was currently menstruating. He was pretty sure he knew what Sinister was up to, and it made him sick to think he may be successful in doing it.  
  



	2. The Experiments (Re-Written Version)

The next part. It's not as good as the first, but it's also 3:30 am. Enjoy. If you think a rewrite would be better, or if you think I should just forget the whole idea. or if you think I should continue (next chapter: July 22, 2014-the kids are all grown-up), then review and tell me. Thanks!  
  
  
Part 2: The Experiments  
  
October 19, 2000:  
  
Oklahoma City, Oklahoma  
  
Sabretooth paced the room nervously. He knew of a group of mutants, calling themselves the Master's Of Vengence. They were basically a kiddie hero-wannabe group, he thought, easily taken down. They basically dealt with the oppression or violence against fellow mutants, and humans, in their own hometown and surrounding area's. They were a fairly poor group, with little funds, and ranged in age from 13 to 19. The leader was a 17 year old Louisiana native by the name of Clive Juveau. He was known as "Gator" when fighting, as his abilities were similar to that of an alligator. His pupils were slits, as opposed to round, and his hair was naturally a dark green colour. His muscles were denser than a normal humans, and his fingernails were more like claws than anything. He was extremely muscular, especially considering his age, but of an average height. He had speed on his side, and was quite intelligent, but lacked real experiance, like the rest of their little "club", as Sabretooth refered to it. However, Clive wasn't the one Sabretooth was interested in.   
  
The second oldest, 19 year old Maxwell "Trippy" Lewis had the mutant ability to create any kind of drug inside his system. He merely thought about what effect he wanted it to produce, and drain it out of one of his fingers on either hand. He basically could drain it out anywhere, but his fingertips seemd the most convenient. He sold it, and used the profits for the rent, utilities, and any other neccessities needed for the Masters Of Vengence. Sabretooth was one of his clients.   
  
Sinister had left Sabretooth in charge of the Oklahoma lab, with specific instructions to watch out for his experiments. Three in particular were stored in the Oklahoma lab. Right before he left, Sinister warned Sabretooth to not do any dealings with the Master's Of Vengence drug squad, at least not until he got back. Unfortunately, Sabretooth wasn't very good at listening. As soon as Sinister had left, Sabretooth had called Clive and ordered some of the drug "Trippy" simply deemed 'Happy' and a little of what was refered to as 'Anger'... simply named, yes, but the effects were unparalleled-they did pretty much exactly as the name implied. Normally they met at a truck stop, or another public place, but not today; although Sabretooth wasn't very smart, he wasn't stupid-he knew that if he left the lab and anything happened, or if Sinister came back and he was gone, that he was dead-literally. Therefore, he asked for a delivery.   
  
"Whadda ya say, kid? I'll pay ya extra. Look, my boss won't let me leave, and I'm fuckin' dyin' fer some of that 'Happy'. C'mon, I probably kept ya in business fer years now! Like I said, I'll pay ya extra. I know yer needin' the money." That was the closest he came to sucking up and begging. Despite the organic nature of the drugs, they were more addictive than anything he'd ever seen.   
  
There was a pause on the other end, and Sabretooth feared he would say no. But, at last, he said, "Sure. Give me th' address, and I'll send three a us to get it to ya. Alright?"  
  
Sabretooth gave him the address and waited for them to show up.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Who do ya think? Open up." Sabretooth opened the door to let Clive in, along with a small blonde, curly haired, light-blue-eyed boy on a dragon that measured out to about 7 feet long, not counting the tail, and about 3 feet high, and a female with pointed teeth, bright green eyes, and black shoulder-length hair.   
  
"Hello, Clive." Sabretooth said to the green haired boy. "Who're yer little friends?" At first Clive looked angry at once again being called a child by this beast, but merely stated their names. "This here is Morgan," he said, pointing to the girl, "and this is Toby and his dragon, Lucy."  
  
Sabretooth invited them in to have a seat while he got his money together. He left them in the lobby of the building, and went to his quarters upstairs to retrieve his money. Shortly after he left, a small boy, about the age of 3, approached the 4 beings. At first they didn't notice him, but as he approached closer, Lucy picked up his scent and turned her head, alerting the others to the extra presence in the room. They all turned to see the small boy was thin and looked underfed. His head was shaved, and ZeyfPO2-4i94 was tatooed on the back of his head. His eyes were red and black, and seemed to have an eerie glow to them, but he seemed harmless overall.   
  
Clive smiled to him, and silently motioned for him to come closer. The boy came within a few feet of the dragon and asked, "Can I pet?" Toby grinned and nodded his head. "I don't see why ya couldn't, kid."  
  
The small boy's face lit up, and he started petting Lucy, who seemed to like the attention. Eventually, 2 more young children appeared. One was a black haired little boy, around 5 or 6, with large, pointed ears and large eyes. The other was a short, but bulky girl around 7. At first she appeared to be overweight, but upon closer examination they all realized she was very muscular. Her eyes were a glowing yellow color, and her skin was tinted blue. When she smiled, they noticed she had pointed teeth as well, and her blonde hair was similar to that of their client Sabretooth's. Clive assumed she was their client's daughter. The three Master's Of Vengence began talking to the three young children before them, and were instantly horrified by what they were told.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"Where the hell is my money?" Sabretooth bellowed to himself. He pulled out drawer after drawer, desparately seeking some money. He was craving 'Happy' now more than ever. It had been about 5 minutes since he'd left the kids down in the lobby. He had only found about $20, and wasn't having any luck finding any more money in his room, so he moved on to Mystique's room. He'd pay her back-eventually-but this was an emergency. He needed money NOW.   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"They do 'speriment's on us," the boy with the shaved head told them. He lifted his plain black t-shirt to reveal long scars across his stomach and chest. They then noticed the small scars, almost like wrinkles had the child not been so young, on his face and head. He had a few fresh cuts criss-crossing with the healed wounds on his stomach. He had a black eye and busted lip, and when asked about it he stated that he had fixed "Mr. Creed" his dinner wrong and was punished. The other 2 children had similar stories. They had no mother's or father's (although they strongly suspected the girl to belong to 'Mr. Creed'), and seemed to have no emotional attatchments to anyone. They kids hardly understood what the visitors meant by "family" and "play". Clive had a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach, and turned to the other 3 in his group.  
  
"We can't leave 'em here. I jus' couldn't live with m'self if we did." Lucy spoke telepathically to the group. *Toby and I should take them to the van. Tell them they're going on a trip. When Sabretooth comes back, if he asked where we went, tell him...* Lucy shook her head before she continued. She was a very intelligent dragon, but, as a dragon, people apparently thought she was more like a dog than a thinking being. *Tell him that Toby took me out to... urinate.* She looked embarressed by the role she would have to play, as the mindless pet who didn't have any bladder control to speak of. But she knew it was neccessary. The group nodded. "We gotta do this quick, 'fore he comes back though." Clive said, then turned to the children. "Hey, ya'll... how'd ya like ta go on a nice vacation with us? Just follow Toby and Lucy. You wanna play with Lucy?" The three children all brightened up and smiled, and nodded their heads excitedly. They'd never left the lab that they could remember, unless   
they'd been unconscious or a baby. A trip with the pretty, slick, scaley dragon... it was their dream come true!  
  
"Alright, then. Now, ya'll hurry up now. We'll get your stuff for ya. Where ya'lls rooms?"  
  
The black-haired elfish boy, who they'd found out was named Yuffie, projected into their minds an image of a stark white room with 3 cots lined against the wall. The room was empty except for a few moniters beside each bed, no clothes or toys to be seen anywhere. At first, Clive, Morgan, Toby, and Lucy had been suprised that a child so young had been able to telepathically project into their mind, but were then shocked back into reality by the horrible images presented to them. Toby choked back a lump in his throat, and told the children to follow him and Lucy to the van. They did as told, obediently and without a word spoken.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"Here is some money! Yes!" Cried Creed. After checking Mystique's room, he'd gone to Blur's quarters, Rodrigo's quarters, and finally, with a nagging voice telling him "NO!", he tried Sinister's room and was successful in finding some. He ran back down stairs, back to 2 of the orignal 4.   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"Where's the fag and the dragon?" Sabretooth asked. "Toby is taking Lucy out to relieve herself." Clive managed to bite his tongue and keep quite anything he could have said in response to him. "The money, Sabretooth? I've been waiting 15 minutes, and have grown quite imaptient. Now if you will..."  
  
"Shit, don't get all bent outta shape. I got it right here. $750 dollars worth, is what I'll have."  
  
Morgan pulled out a box of vials filled with clear liquid, some with red lids, the majority with yellow lids. "Now, you know how they're color coded, right? Red is the 'Anger'..."  
  
"...an' yellow is th' 'Happy'. It ain't the first time I bought from ya. I ain't stupid. Here's yer money."  
  
"$900, please."  
  
"$900? Shit, I said I wanted $750 worth!"  
  
"Look, we drove and hour and a half down here, risking getting caught by the cops, and then risking getting attacked here. Now, pay up all of it. Next time pick it up yourself, if you're so damn upset about the price."  
  
He mumbled angrily, but still paid up. He grabbed the box of vials and shooed the kids out of the building. He immediately went to his room and drank a bottle of 'Happy', and was out for 18 hours straight. He didn't noticed the 3 missing "experiments" until the next morning, when Mystique's screaming woke him out of his near-trance-like slumber.   
  
  



	3. Emotional Implications

Title: Feliz ZeyfPO2-4194  
Chapter 3-"Emotional Implications"  
Author: Blimey The Toad  
  
April 30, 1997: Xavier's Mansion, Med Lab  
  
It's been over two weeks since our run-in with Sinister. A few days after the team arrived back to the mansion, after I'd had time to examine Rogue and Gambit, to make sure that they were okay physically, I told the X-Men what I'd found when he examined Rogue. Her eggs had been extracted, similar to the method used by doctors when "harvesting" eggs to be sold to woman incapable of having their own. Going on what Scott had told me earlier, about how Gambit had been aroused, I came to the most plausible conclusion: Sinister was going to create a child from Gambit and Rogue.   
  
"What? Yer not serious, Hank. Ah... no..."   
  
Gambit had been upset, but Rogue had been hurt the worst by it. She had run to her room, and when Gambit had persued her, she had knocked him back down the hall a good twenty feet. He was told to "give her time", and that she was just "in shock right now", but she had not left her room since receiving the news, and that has been two weeks. Gambit brings food up to her room 3 times a day, and sometimes sits with her while she eats, but she won't say anything to him. She just stares blankly at her food, chews as mechanically as anyone could, and hardly even acknowledges that he is in the room. He, however, was more successful then the rest as far as getting through to her. However, her keeping herself distanced from him is, I fear, causing his depression to increase. If she doesn't let us try to help soon, we may lose two of out most powerful X-Men, as well as two of our most valued friends. I just hope someone can get through to her...   
  
Jean and Storm attempted a few times to comfort her, and eventually Wolverine and Bobby came to her room, pleading with her to come out with them, watch a movie, eat out, even just leave her room. She wouldn't even let them into her room, and when Bobby tried to force his way in, he'd ended up with a broken arm. She did speak with the professor, at his urging, and told him that it wasn't fair that she was going to have something she always wanted, a family, and her child would be Sinister's little science experiment. She was having a hard time dealing with the emotions she was feeling, and the emotions caused by having the shadows of minds of her "victims" wasn't making it any easier. I just hope she get's back to being her old self again, so we can hunt down Sinister and make sure he never tried anything like this again...  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Sinister's Lab, Boston, Massachusettes  
  
Mystique made her way over to Sinister, anger showing all over her face. He heard her coming, and turned around to face her.  
  
"Damn it, Essex! I TOLD you to stay away from Rogue! I warned you! Why the fuck did you have to use her? Why is she so damn important?"  
  
Sinister took on a tone of voice like that which you would use with a child. "Mystique, you don't know what I do about Remy LeBeau, codename: Gambit. If you did, you'd realize the genetic potential inside of him, waiting to be tapped. He is capable of so much more than he is currently aware of, and because of his inhibitions to endangering anyone, he won't even try. If I raise the experiment from birth, it will be able to do everything I know it's capable of. And I will be the one to have access to the experiments, full reign to do whatever I please to the child."  
  
"That doesn't answer my question, Essex. Why did you choose *Rogue*?"  
  
"Let's review her powers: the ability to absorb the life-force out of living beings, which also eventually grant her the abilities of flight, super-strength, and invulnerability. If I control the way the genes interact, I may be able to broaden her absorbtion power-besides just life-force and memories being the end-result, what if the child could use the energy absorbed from a being and convert it into kinetic energy? And with LeBeau's untapped empathic and mild telepathic powers, the child wouldn't even have to make direct skin-to-skin contact, just link up to it's victim's mind. It would create an invincible mutant, under my control. Boundless power, infinite scientific implications... that is why."  
  
"But what if... what if the resulting child goes out of control? Rogue and Gambit both have chemical imbalances. They are both so impulsive... what if the child is uncontrollable?"  
  
Sinister gave a small hint of a smile. "That's why I keep you here, Mystique."   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
I *know* I promised to show July 22, 2014 this chapter, but I lied. I'm sorry! I just wanted to clear up *why* those two X-Men would be the best choice... I never really touched on that earlier... whoops. Anyways, chapter 4 will be coming soon... and will be longer, I swear!  



	4. Moving On

Title: Yep, you guessed it... it's *still* Felix ZeyfPO2-4194  
Author: Wow, another lucky guess! Blimey The Toad is still the author!  
Chapter 4: Moving On  
A/N: I recieved a review saying that they'd like to see Felix meet up with his parents before the teen years... well, I decided to try it out. This differs from my dream, and I still want to do a purely dream-line soon... but what the heck, here it goes...  
  
October 19, 2000:  
Wheaton, MO, en route to Fayetteville, AR  
  
On the way home from the lab in Oklahoma, Morgan and Toby tried to find out more about the three children, while Clive and Lucy listened. The plan had worked perfectly: as soon as they had given te drugs to Sabretooth, he'd gone to his room to test the merchandise. Now they were starting to realize the implications of their "kidnapping" the children.  
  
All three were mutants, although that was pretty obvious. All were at least a second generation mutant, and the red-eyed child was a third generation*, and none of them remembered life before they came to "Mr. Sinister", as they called him. He was the boss "Mr. Creed" was so afraid of, and had a reason to be, if going by what the children said. There was "Miss Teek", who was even more cruel than Mr. Creed, and was a blue shape-shifter with yellow eyes. They didn't like to talk about her much at all. She remained a mystery to them. ('Perhaps she is the mother of the young girl...?' Thought Clive) There was Rodrigo, who basically ignored the children altogether, and had the power to move things with his mind, as well as create shields of mental energy. The only one that sounded even remotely like he had a conscience was Blur, a mutant with the ability to "hit things real hard and move real fast", according to the young girl, whom they later found out was named Samantha.   
  
Samantha and Yuffie's mutations had already asserted themselves, but the red-eyed boys had not. He was apparently too young, and sadly also lacked a name.   
  
"Well, we can't keep calling you 'kid'. What do you want ta be named? Hell, you'll get the chance I never got-ta name m'self."  
  
"I don't know any, though. I ain' really heard much names..."  
  
"Well, whadda ya like? Maybe we can choose somethin' for ya, somethin' more fittin' then ZeyfPO2-4194, huh?"  
  
The boy looked deep in thought, then his eyes grew wide and he smiled. "I like the dragon! Can I be Lucy, too?"  
  
The three Masters exchanged glances, and Lucy blushed. "Well", said Toby, " Maybe. How bout tryin' somethin' else, though? Give us somethin' ta go on, 'sides just Lucy?"  
  
He pointed towards Toby's black shirt, at the black and white cat smiling broadly across it, and 'Felix The Cat' scrawled across the bottom in red. "I like the happy kitty! He's all smilin'..."   
  
'It's better than Lucy, I guess', thought Clive. "Alright, kid. Felix it is."  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
X-Mansion, same day:  
  
Rogue had eventually gotten over the ordeal with Sinsiter, although she occasionally had nightmares about what the child-her child-must be going through. About three months after being attacked by Sinister, Rogue had completely recovered physically, and mostly recovered mentally. She and a special group of X-Men, consisting of Gambit, Wolverine, Storm, and Jean had gone in search of Sinister's new lab, and had searched for about 2 months, going on every lead they had, checking out every old, abandoned building they could find. They found nothing, however.   
  
Xavier had searched daily for the first couple of months after the child would have been born, and then weekly after that, but continually came up with nothing. Knowing Sinister, he would have the area in which he kept the experiments blocked off from telepathic scanning, however, and knowing what he knew about both Rogue's and Gambit's mental shields, by the time the child was old enough to escape, or work for Sinister if it came to that, he would already have such strong shields in place, and perfected them so that he would be untrackable anyways; however, at Rogue's urging, he kept up the search, futile as it may be.   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
September 4, 2000  
Fayetteville, AR-  
  
The first few days had gone off without a hitch. The children had been introduced to the other Master's Of Vengence: Maxwell, aka "Trippy"; Steve Collins, a human associate who could use just about any weapon he was given a chance to use and make deadly use of it, and, as a human, could get into FoH rallies and the such, and find out their next target; He was called "Renegade". Jeff Simone had the ability to turn himself invisible, physically and visually, and was called "Void". Simon Frankenberger had the ability to fly, as well as move at incredible speeds, perhaps because of the flying aspect of his powers. At any rate, he could swim, run, and climb at almost unbelieveable speeds. He was called "Fish"**. Lindi Davis was the tallest next to "Trippy", at 6'2", and she had the ability to shapeshift-however, she had to have made physical contact with that person at least once before, but she had access to the mind of the person she shifted to, and all thoughts, memories, and mutant abilities of that mind, everything that they knew, up to the point that she'd touched them last. She was called "Random".   
  
The first two days, they bought clothes for the children with the money from the drug sell to Sabretooth, and basically let them settle in. They explained that the house was basically a place for young adults who had been forced to leave their homes for whatever reason, and were offered a second chance. They tried to learn from each other, they attended a mutant-friendly Unitarian school nearby, and tried to make the world a better place with their gifts. They offered a permanent residence to the three children, who graciously accepted the offer.  
  
The following weeks, before school started, were filled with tutoring sessions, in both regular studies: reading, mathematics, et cetera, as well as training in their mutant "gifts". Everything was going great for them, the children were finally starting to make real progress and were finding their place in the little world of Fayetteville, Arkansas. Until an unexpected arrival showed up out of the blue...  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
During a training seesion in the back yard, where Samantha, Yuffie, and Felix were practicing their physical skills, doing warm-ups followed by jumping jacks and sit-ups***, a silver-skinned man with red, penetrating eyes, and a scowl distorting his already unusual features, showed up. He appeared out of the blue, behind Clive who was leading the workout. Clive didn't even notice him until he saw the expressions of pure hate and fear spread instantly over the children's faces. Felix's eyes were rimmed with tears, and Yuffie cowered behind Samantha.   
  
"It's... Mister... Sinister." Choked out Samantha, who tried to hold her ground and look tough, but her voice gave it away instantly.   
  
Clive didn't say anything at first; he saw why the kids were afraid of him, not even counting the experimentations. Sinister *looked* like the embodiment of the words "cruel" and "insane". He was like a nightmare creature, but was standing out here in the same yard as him, in broad daylight.   
  
"What do ya want? If ya want the kids back, ya not gettin' 'em. I heard what ya did, and I would die before you'll do that again." Clive managed to keep his voice steady, and his green eyes flashed fury, but his emotions were still overwhelmed by fear.  
  
"That can be arranged, child." Sabretooth and a browm haired man, whom they assumed to be Blur, appeared to either side of him.   
  
"Ya'll, get in the house, quick! Get th' rest of th' team out here, *now*!" Clive yelled to them. He knew what they wanted, and would stay by his promise despite his fear. He would die to protect the innocents.  
  
As soon as the kids took off running, Sabretooth ran at him with a snarl. He jumped, claws first, at his torso. Clive sidestepped him and landed a blow at the back of his head, but it seemed to do nothing. Sabretooth just smiled a toothy grin, and doubled back around. About that time, Toby, Lucy, Steve, Jeff, and Lindi ran out of the house. They took one look at the scene and realized what had happened. Sinister came back to reclaim what he saw as his own. Clive was currently outmatched, but not for long. Jeff suddenly turned invisible, and Steve took out a long knife from the sheath hanging at his side. Lindi took off running towards Sabretooth, trying to touch him and gain access to his powers, and fend him off Clive. Toby jumped on Lucy's back, as she took flight towards Sinister. Blur decided now was the time to make his entrance, and took off after Steve.  
  
Lindi made it to Sabretooth, covering his eyes with her hands, making contact. He grabbed her and threw her off almost instantly, but she had all she needed. Before she hit the ground, she had become Sabretooth. He just stared at her for a moment, then took after her, Clive momentarily forgotten. Clive ran towards Steve to help him out against Blur.  
  
Toby and Lucy had made it to Sinister first. The man remained standing there, with his arms crossed, seeming to not even notice the dragon flying at him at full speed. His grin grew wider than it was, then he raised his hands, as soon as Lucy was within grabbing distance. Toby went flying off, landing in a heap a few yards away. Sinister grabbed Lucy by the throat, and proceded to choke her, the grin never leaving his face. Lucy cried out in pain, and then in fear as she struggled to escape. However, she couldn't get free. After few moments, she went limp. She was still alive, but had ceased her struggle.   
  
Jeff was currently making his way to Sinister, unseen. When he got there, he didn't know quite what he would do, but he knew he had to do something or else Lucy would die. He did the only thing he knew-poked him in the eyes. Sinister's grin faded suddenly, replace by a confused scowl. He kept his left eye, the one Jeff had jabbed, closed. 'Wow, he was affected by it!' thought Jeff excitedly, as he jabbed his other eye, bringing a growl of pain from the metallic monster, who dropped the dragon in a pile at his feet. Sabretooth moved his vision from Clive and the shape of himself, to his boss. In that moment, Steve had somehow managed to get in a good shot on Blur, who was currently bleeding from the deep puncture in his gut. He continued trying to fight, but he wasn't nearly as fast as he was normally, giving Clive the edge he needed. One quick blow to the back of the head from Clive's fist sent Blur to the ground, temporarily knocked out.  
  
Felix, Samantha, and Yuffie exitted the house, having seen all of everything that was happening. When the situation was to the point where they thought they could help, they jumped in. Samantha stayed off to the side with Felix, while Yuffie walked, quietly, towards Sinister. He looked him in the face, and closed his eyes. No one understood what was happening, but Sinister's swearing had come to a stop. He expression dropped, and a blank look shone over his face. He suddenly started convulsing, and fell to the ground. Yuffie remained calm, and his eyes stayed shut. Sabretooth, who was the only conscience member of the team, growled a warning to the kids, who were all still in defensive positions, and disappeared, along with the other two.   
  
Yuffie, feeling his connection was ended, opened his eyes, turned around, and made his way back over to Samantha and Felix. All the while he kept his face in a calm expression.   
  
The Master's Of Vengence all looked towards each other, then back at Yuffie. They had no idea what had just occured, and didn't really care, as long as everybody was safe. They then noticed a weak Toby sobbing over a fallen, injured dragon.   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Alright, I can't do fight scenes... hope you enjoyed, anyways. As for the asterisk:  
*I like Gambit as a second gen. mutant (I heard he was, could be mistaken, but I don't care! I like it better that way), therefore, his son would be a third gen. See?  
**Thsi was the name my dream came up with. What Fish has to do with flight and super-speed, I don't know, but I'm writing from my dream, and dreams sometimes don't make a lot of sense sometimes...  
***They're kids, therefore they would do kid-excercises, such as jumping jacks, right? I mean, a little three year old couldn't practice fight sequences, right?  
  
Shall I continue? Please review. The reviews are the things that have kept me writing. Thanks, you guys! 


	5. The Discovery

Title: If you don't know, then I'm certainly not going to tell you!  
Author: Eesa meesa, Blimey Dee Toad...  
Chapter 5: The Discovery  
A/N: Um... thanks you all who reviewed... I love ya lot's! I dedicate this chapter to you now, my reviewers. To my ultra-special reviewers: Mara Kraus and Ashy Dawn, for reviewing each chapter, my two-time reviewers: BerryQueen and opaque, and even my single-reviewers: Meioniko, Rehsh, Hemlock, chelle, Heather, The Bud, Disturbed Courtney, LEM, Joanna, and megz! Thanks again, and keep up the good work!   
  
October 19, 2000-Mid Afternoon  
  
Fayetteville, AR- The Master's Of Vengence Head Quarters (aka. a little house on Garland Ave., near the park.)  
  
Clive paced the room nervously. He and the rest of the team had tried to nurse Lucy back to health, but she stayed unconscience. None of them were doctors, or had powers of a healing nature, and therefore were at a loss for what to do. The team all knew very well what would happen if Lucy was to not make it.  
  
Lucy and Toby had been born at the same time, from the same birth-mother, Toby following Lucy by a matter of a minute and a half. Their birth-mother was distraught-she had given birth to a lizard. She commited suicide a little over a week later, feeling that she had given birth to the monster as a punishment from God. The father was unknown, so they were sent to live with their aunt. It was clear right off that they had some sort of a connection. When one would cry, even when the other was in another place, the other would cry. When they sat with each other, they would sit and stare at each other for hours, silent, like they were communicating mentally. Once, when Toby had fallen off of a fence and had gotten a concussion, Lucy passed out. They were connected, the same mental wave-length, the same life-force.  
  
If Lucy died, Toby would soon follow suit.  
  
Suddenly, Steve called for everyone to come to the den, where he was apparently watching TV. When everyone arrived, he pointed to the screen, where the news was currently playing.   
  
"Dr. Henry McCoy, mutant geneticist and doctor, will be giving a speech in the University Of Arkansas's Mutant Research Center, on the topic of mutant rights, with a more scientific discussion later on, concerning the genetic make-up of mutants versus humans. This is expected to be a landmark discussion, planned with the upcoming vote on the Mutant Registration Act in mind. Visitors from neighboring states all over the south are expected to attend. In other news..."  
  
Steve turned to the others. "This is our answer, ya'll! He, of all people, will know what to do."  
  
"And how exactly do you expect we'll get to see him? I betcha anything, he'll be well-guarded, and won't have time to worry 'bout our little problem here. You know how them types are..." Jeff added.   
  
Steve got an angry look on his face, and responded. "And so, what? We just sit here tomorrow, when he comes on through, and not do anything? Just sit on our asses, twiddlin' our thumbs, watching two of our friends die? No!" His eyes blurred with unshed tears. "If ya'll don't want to help me, I don't care. Screw ya'll. But I am *not* going to just sit around while Toby and Lucy may die."  
  
The rest of the group dropped their heads. Finally, Clive spoke up. "Okay, me, Simon, and Steve will go to the speech. We'll take the kids to hopefully avoid another confrontation with Sinister-he won't attack in public, I hope. Well try to talk to him afterwards, see if he helps." He looked sadly up at the faces of his fellow teammates. "Anything right now is better than just watching 'em die."  
  
**********  
  
Hank McCoy, genius, geneticist, doctor, and member of the X-Men, had just finished his speech. There had been quite a turnout, and hardly anyone trying to ruin it. A success, he thought. He was proud of the fact that he may have helped in changing at least some people's minds about the Mutant Registration Act. Even if he changed only one biggot, he could sleep better tonight.  
  
As he was making his way back to his car, trying to answer as many questions as possible, a group of teens caught his eye. One was of medium height, but of a bulky build. He had green hair, and wore sunglasses. He seemed to be keeping an eye on three small children, all wearing sunglasses as well, despite the overcast sky, and hoods. To either side of the green haired teen was a blonde teen, with a peach-fuzz goatee (don't know the spelling, so sue me... er, not you, Marvel), and a smaller teen, paler and thinner than the others, with jet-black, shoulder-length hair. The latter two were desparately trying to falg him down, so he made his way to them, apparently much to their relief.  
  
"I noticed you were all trying to get my attention. May I inquire as to why?"   
  
The green haired boy spoke up. "We were watching the news last night, and they mentioned you were a mutant doctor. We have a problem at home that we were hoping you could help us with." When Hank asked about the specifics, the teens told him that their injured friend had been in a fight (they decided to omit the name of the opponent, as well as the reason) and told him about their injuries, and the nature of Toby's and Lucy's mutation. Hank immediately agreed to help, and despite his inhibitions about giving strangers rides, he led them back to his car.  
  
**********  
  
In The Car, On The Way Home  
  
The car was a limosine, a rental. The back was soundproof, so the driver wouldn't hear any of their conversation. This benefitted everyone.  
  
Hank decided to ask the apparent leader, who turned out to be named Clive, some more specifics about the injuries obtained, and the condition of the patients. Somewhere between here and there, while Hank and Clive were too engrossed in conversation to notice, the three children had removed their sunglasses, despite Clive warning them earlier to keep them on no matter what.   
  
Hank continued jotting down the information given to him in his notebook, until Clive had finished recounting everything he knew. Hank nodded when Clive finished, then turned to the other occupants of the vehicle. He immediately spotted the youngest child; red-on-black eyes contrasted with the tiny white and brown hairs starting to grow back on the top of his head, and the white tips of his brown eyebrows. The boy smiled at Hank, an eerily familiar lop-sided grin, which he immediately recognized.   
  
"Oh my stars and garters..."  
  
**********   
  
The end for now. Hope you enjoyed. Please review! 


	6. Manifestations Of Power

Title: Felix ZeyfPO2  
Author: Alas, it is I.  
A/N: Tsk-tsk, ya'll... is noone reading this or does noone like to review? Send me some feedback peeps, whether good or bad, feed me!  
  
Also, I would like to take this time to say... ROLLING STONES KICK HINEY! Also, if you haven't heard "Mississippi Queen" by Moutain, or "White Rabbit" by Jefferson Airplane, you should. And now, onto something completely different...  
  
Back to the Headquarters...  
  
"What? Run this by me again... you're saying that *he*-" Clive pointed at Felix, "-is the son of two members of your team, one of whom is a *virgin*, created by Sinister? You'll forgive me if I seem a tad, uh, apprehensive."  
  
"How else would I know about you finding him and the others in a base owned by Sinister?"  
  
"Hell, for all we know, dude, you work for the psycho," Steve said.  
  
"I most certainly do not! I can prove to you the parentage of the child... I have photographs!" Beast suddenly remembered the pictures in his wallet. He pulled out a few of Jean and Scott, some of Wolverine, Ororo, Bobby, a group photo... 'God, I have too many of these things' thought Hank as he continued to thumb through them. Finally, he found it-the picture he was looking for. "Aha! Here!"  
  
The group was gathered around, and all of their faces dropped upon seeing the photo. They had grown quite fond of the children. But there it was, clear as day- a woman with a white stripe through her thick brown hair, with a nose similar to Felix's, but the man next to her was the determining factor in it all. He had red and black eyes, identical to Felix's, the same grin, the same facial shape... if it hadn't of been for the hair differences, Felix could have been from an old photograph of the man.  
  
The group passed it around, each looking at it and, upon realizing it was a lost battle to argue this, dropped their head and gave it to the next person.  
  
Finally, it came to Felix, who grasped it and stared at it in awe, before breaking out into sobs.  
  
"I don't wanna go to them! They gave me away to Mr. Sinister! I'm not going back!" Felix was now screaming "Don't let him take me, please!" over and over again, while holding onto Clive for all he was worth. The Master's Of Vengeance all jumped up and tried to comfort the boy, told him it would be okay, but he wouldn't calm down.   
  
Finally, Beast stood up. "Let me try something." He started to approach the boy, slowly. But Felix sensed him coming. He turned around, screamed "No!", then glared right at Hank. His eyes started glowing an eery, inhuman reddish color, which Hank instantly recognized. "Oh, no."  
  
"What, what is it? Tell us, now!" cried Clive. "Ouch! Criminey! Felix, you're squeezing too hard. Felix, stop!"  
  
Hank suddenly felt his chest burning, and looked down to see his shirt also glowing red. He ripped it off, and threw it into the furthest corner of them room.  
  
"Felix, stop! You're hurting me!" The boy was still glaring at Hank, and his face now looked insane; no longer the cute, boyish features, but now his face was full of pain and hate. Clive was having trouble breathing from being squeezed so hard, and everyone stood around, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, the shirt exploded, making the small house tremble and everyones ears ring. Felix was stunned out of his psychotic mood, and blacked out in Clive's arms. He had finally loosened his grip.  
  
"My god... he is so young. How can his powers have manifested so early? So powerful, so young." Hank looked at the child's form, and suddenly flashed back to his face contorted into that expression of hate and fear. "So... uncontrollable." Hank slumped into a chair and called to Xavier via comm-badge.  
  
"Xavier... I have some good news and some bad news..."  
  
  
  
A/N: Alright, it's not as good as the others, but I wanted to get this part out. It's been so long... :( ... please review if you read, even if you tell me it sucks! But, uh, I'd rather you been a little more tactful than that...  
  
Love,  
Blimey The Toad 


	7. Send In The Re-enforcements

Title: Felix ZeyfPO2  
Author: Still Me...  
A/N: Yeah, this whole WTC thing has me quite upset... I am in the Army, but as a female, if I am even sent, I will be one the last... however, my dad may be sent, and that scares me. I send out my condolences to all who have lost someone in this disaster, and to the men and women who have and will continue risking, and in some cases, giving their lives for freedom and everything else that America stands for. I dedicate this story to the American people, and the ideals that they uphold.   
Also, don't blame or take out your anger and frustrations on Arab-Americans. They didn't do this any more than you or I. They are just as horrified, shocked, saddened, and outraged as you or I over this. Thank you.  
  
  
Starting from where we left off last:  
  
"Xavier, I have some good news and some bad news..."  
  
"Yes, Hank? Did anything go wrong at the conference? Are you doing okay?"  
  
"Yes, Professor, I'm doing fine."  
  
"So, what's wrong?"  
  
Hank fidgeted for a moment. He thought before that when he found the lost child, if he found him, that he would be thrilled to tell the news to everyone; however, the child seemed very disturbed. He didn't know what kind of effect this could have on Rogue, or Gambit for that matter. "I, um... well, sir, I have located Rogue and Gambit's son."  
  
Xavier could hardly believe what he was hearing. After all these years, all this time. "Son? You've found him! Splendid! Bring him back here, Rogue will be thrilled..."  
  
"Well, sir, it seems that he... doesn't want to come."  
  
"I see. Can you not persuade him? Perhaps make him understand that his parents are here..."  
  
"You see, he believes that his family *sold* him to Sinister or something to that effect. He... attacked me when I-"  
  
"Attacked? How?"  
  
"His powers have already manifested. Instead of a new power it seems that Sinister engineered him to have a hybrid of Rogue's and gambit's powers... anyways, what should I do?"  
  
Xavier thought for a moment. "Tell me your location. I will send someone to help you make him understand."  
  
**********  
  
Xavier clicked off the comm-link to Hank and considered what to do next. He didn't think it was quite time to tell Gambit or Rogue yet. He decided to send Jean, Scott, and Storm. They seemed to be the least threatening looking and acting of all the X-Men.   
  
"Scott, Jean, Storm... please report to my office immediately.  
  
**********  
  
After Xavier had briefed them on the situation, they were very anxious to get to the boy. They really knew nothing about him, except that he was under the impression that his parents had sold him to Sinister, and that he could be dangerous, due to the fact that his powers had manifested already. They didn't think that a 3-year-old could do much damage to them however.  
  
After they had all piled into the Blackbird and taken off, they began talking.  
  
"Wow, he is real. I was skeptical at first that Sinister was successful. Sadly, however, he was. I can't even think of the countless others he's done this to, though."  
  
"Yes, Scott, I know what you mean. He's one of who knows how many other experiments... we were incredibly lucky to find him."  
  
"I am just hoping that this will make Rogue more of the person she once was. She's made progress, yes, but I have the feeling that she feels guilty everytime she starts to enjoy herself, like she shouldn't be having a good time if her child is being experimented on." Storm turned towards Jean, "Do you sense that from her?"  
  
Jean didn't really like to admit that she occasionally pried into people's minds when she thought it would benefit them, but she didn't want to lie to her best friend. "Yes, I did scan her subconscience thoughts once when I noticed that; sadly, it is true, but completely unintentional on her part. Her subconscience controls it all."  
  
Storm shook her head slowly. "I just hope this will help her. I pray we can get through to the boy."  
  
**********  
  
In Fayetteville, that same time:  
  
Felix was still asleep from when he passed out in Clive's arms earlier that day. Clive had taken him to his bed. but immediately had come out to get some answers from Hank. He asked Yuffie and Samantha to wait for him in the den. He then went to ask Hank to join him in the den in private.  
  
Beast was right behind Clive the entire way to the den, curious as to what Clive wanted with him. He was suprised to see two more young children sitting patiently on the orange couch pushed against the far wall. Hank immdiately took notice of the girl, who bore a striking resemblence to the X-Men's long-time rival, Mystique.   
  
Hank looked over towards Clive, and asked him, "Where did you find these two? Do you know of the parentage of these two?"  
  
"Well, I was hoping you could tell me. We found 'em at the same lab as we found Felix in. We figured the girl was the daughter of Mister Sabretooth, but other than that..."  
  
"My word," uttered Hank. The child of two of the X-Men's most feared villains. Discovered in the same place as the child of two of the X-Men. It was all too much to comprehend. "I believe I may know the roots of the girl; the boy, however, I will have to run some tests..."  
  
"Naw, uh-uh. I saw Felix's reaction. I ain't sending him anywhere that scares him that much. If he decided he wants to go, he can go. If not, he stays here. Period."  
  
"Well, actually, we were going to offer you a spot with us. Your choice. Yours and your teams. We can discuss this further when my fellow team-mates arrive."  
  
Clive was shocked. This was completely the last thing he expected. He began to respond when he was interupted by a door-bell chime.  
  
"Ah, they're here!"  
  
**********  
  
Hope you enjoyed. Review. Later. 


	8. The Final Decision

Title: Felix ZeyfPO2-4194  
Author: Blimey The Toad  
Chapter 8:  
  
From where we left off last time:  
  
Jean, Storm, and Scott were suprised when the door swung open to reveal a pale, black haired teen in the entry. He seemed a little upset, and a little distrustful of the three adults in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, whadda ya want?"  
  
"We're here for Hank, is this the correct address?"  
  
"Yeah, this is it." He opened the door a little wider to allow them inside, then suddenly turned around. "You're not taking him, not if he doesn't want to go. Comprende? We wouldn't do that to him."  
  
"If he doesn't wish to come, then we will not attempt to force him." Storm answered.  
  
He merely nodded and continued walking back towards the living room. Jean telepathically linked to Storm and Scott. He didn't seem too pleased to see us, at all, and... he's not even a mutant! I thought this was similar to Xavier's in that it helped *mutants*... did I misunderstand?  
  
No, Jean, that's what Xavier said. Maybe we should asked him? Did you mis-scan him, perhaps?  
  
I didn't mis-scan him Scott. I'll ask.  
  
Jean cleared her throat and began speaking to the teen. "So, what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Steve. Who're you?"  
  
"I'm Jean Grey, this is my husband Scott Summers, and this is Ororo Munroe." He nodded once more but didn't verbally respond. Jean continued, "My ability is telepathy and telekinesis, Scott's is optic blasts, and Ororo can control the natural elements."  
  
"Elements? Like weather, or what?"   
  
They seemed to have his attention. "Yes, weather. So, what is your ability?"  
  
"Well, I got several abilities. But as for *mutant* abilities, I don't got any, 'cause I'm not a mutant."  
  
"Oh? Then what are you doing here? Isn't this a place for mutants?"  
  
"Look, I don't see how it's any of your business 'bout why I or anyone is here." He turned around to face her. "I'm not gonna answer any more a your stupid questions 'til ya tell me a good reason to."  
  
"Well," Ororo took over, "If you are to keep the boy, then we want to know everything about who he's staying with. We only want him safe. Hopefully, you feel the same way."  
  
After a moment of silence, Steve spoke up, "Ya know, he does have a name. Ya could try usin' it even." His voice dripped with sarcasm, and he didn't seem to want to be anywhere near these, as he saw it, kidnappers.  
  
"Well, we were not told his name." said Storm, softly. She understood why he was so upset, and pitied him, too, in a way.  
  
"There's no need for sarcasm, kid." Scott seemed to be getting a little upset over how he was being treated. Storm shot him a glare. He was undoing the trust she was trying to make the boy feel.  
  
Steve glared at Scott as well, but spoke anyways. "His name is Felix. Chose it himself. Don't think he's too keen on changing it either. So don't try." Despite his rough exterior, it was apparent that Steve was already resigned to the fact that Felix was more than likely not going to be there by that time tomorrow.  
  
Steve felt an inevitable wave of tears, and quickly turned away. "Wait in the livin' room. He'll be there in a second."  
  
By the time Jean, Scott, and Ororo made it to the living room, it was deserted. Everyone had either gone in to see Lucy, or had left the house completely, unable to take the tense feeling that was everywhere.  
  
They looked towards one another, but didn't say a word, although it was apparent that they were all concerned about Felix. Would he be willing to come with them? If not, what would happen to Rogue, to Gambit?   
  
Suddenly, someone appeared at the entrance to the living room. A teen boy, stocky and of medium height, with spiked green hair, and reptilian eyes. He held the hand of a young boy, with red eyes and a white stripe in his brown hair. Both were very sullen looking, neither making eye contact with the three X-Men; Felix with unshed tears apparently threatening to fall.  
  
Finally, he looked up. He had a roundish face, like Rogue, but with Gambit's strong jaw. There was no doubt that this was who they were looking for. Both groups waited for the other to say something. When noone did, Felix spoke up.  
  
"I don't wanna go... but, I will go for a li'l while, if I can take my family wif me. Deal?"  
  
"Yes, yes! Of course." Said Jean, while Scott asked what family he wanted to come.   
  
Felix pointed to Clive. "I want him to go, an' Yuffie, an' Samantha, an' Steve, an'..."  
  
"Wait, you want to take everyone with you? I don't know if we can-" Scott began, before Jean and Ororo both elbowed him in the ribs, and not softly either. He gave a grunt, but didn't say anything else. His face, however, clearly showed his angerat being so rudely interupted.  
  
"So we can all go? For how long?" Clive asked.  
  
"For however long is needed. We want his transition to be as smooth as possible. Okay?"  
  
"Alright. It's a deal." Clive finally smiled. He would at least be with felix to make sure everything was as it was supposed to be; he was lucky he got that.  
  
"So, when do we leave?"  
  
"In the morning, if it's alright."  
  
"I'll run it by the group, but I'm sure it's cool. Alright, then. See ya in the morning. Oh, and I think Felix wanted to talk to you for a bit before he goes to bed." It was rather late in the day, almost 9:00pm.  
  
Clive left the room, and Felix slowly made his way to Ororo and climbed up onto the couch beside her. Then he turned to face the group. "Where's my mother? An' my father?"  
  
Jean answered for everyone. "They're at home waiting for you. They were worried about you... they were very sad for a very long time, Felix."  
  
He appeared to be deep in thought for a moment, then turned back to them. "Tell me 'bout them. I don't wanna go and see them and not know anything."  
  
For the next half-hour, the present X-Men told him everything they could about his parents. He listened intently, and tried to remember everything. When he went to bed that night, he was still a little apprehensive about going, but at least a little bit more at ease.  
  
**********  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"So, can ya help her?" Hank had went to see what he could do about Lucy when he heard the other X-Men arrive. She was in bad shape. Sinister had succeeded in injuring her throat, and managed to break quite a few bones. She was still unconscience, but Hank thought she was just in deep shock, and would recover. Hopefully.  
  
"Well, I can't be of much help without the neccessary equiptment. If I would be allowed to take her home with me..."  
  
"Naw, you don't. She stays here. Who knows what you'll do to her if you take her away!" Yelled Toby. He was frightened about what would happen. He was going to lose his sister, his best friend, and eventually, his own life if anbything happened to her. He had been on edge all day. Hank understood where he was coming from, so he tried to be as patient as possible.  
  
"You will come along as well, and you could be by my side the entire time, if you want. Please turst me on this... don't put your sisters life in danger because you don't want to trust me."  
  
Toby was silent for a moment, then finally nodded his head. "Alright", he sobbed. "But if she dies-" he warned.  
  
"I'll do my best to ensure that that does not happen, you have my word. Toby nodded once more, before the tears finally came.  
  
**********  
  
Sinisters Base, Athens, GA:  
  
Sinister didn't grin this time like he normally did when he was involved in one of his experiments. This time, his experiment was partly in revenge.   
  
Sabretooth wailed in agony as wave after wave of electrical current was shot through his body. At this point, his healing ability was the only reason he was not dead; he and Sinister both knew this. Sabretooth was crying, something he rarely did. Sinister had removed all of his organs that were not vital to his being able to live, without anestesia (--pardon my spelling). He had ripped out his fingernails and toenails. He had whipped him and cut him up. this was the fianl stage. Sinister was not going to let him go, and no amount of struggling or pleading was going to help Sabretooth now.   
  
"You blatantly ignored me, Sabretooth. You have cost me three very important experiments. Two of them were originals, one was a clone from DNA extracted from stone from thousands of years ago. Do you know how important those three were? Do you know how irreplaceble they are?"  
  
Sabretooth whined loudly. He was barely human now, more beast than man, driven that way the torture he'd been on the recieving end of.  
  
Sinister grimaced. "You must be punished now. You, too, are an original... however, you are easily cloned. I've done it dozens of times before. I have no further need for you. Good riddance, Creed." Sneered Sinister as he cranked up the power on the electiral current. Sabretooth vaguely recalled laughing as similar things were done to innocent mutants deemed unworthy by Sisniter. He felt a wave of nausea, and pleaded with whatever god existed for forgiveness as the final jolt of electricty made his heart explode.  
  
**********  
  
You like? Dislike? Anywho, review either way. I got one review last time... ONE!! C'mon, you guys! Should I continue? Thanks! 


	9. Family Reunion

Title: Felix ZeyfPO2-4194  
Author: Blimey The Toad  
Chapter 9: Family Reunion  
  
From where we left off last time:  
  
The X-Men had crammed everyone into the Blackbird, somehow. It just wasn't made for that many people and that much luggage, but the Masters Of Vengence knew better than to complain. Besides, they were so in awe of the unbelievable technology on board. Everyone was whispering excitedly to one another, despite the fact that none of them had gotten much sleep. The trip lasted roughly 45 minutes at the speed they were going at, and it seemed like no time at all that they arrived in the air space around the mansion. Cyclops let the jet idle in place right above the mansion, one to let the children get a good view of the outside, two to let Xavier know he was there.   
  
"My god, check it out!"  
  
"Damn, dude, it's HUGE!"  
  
"Mom and dad live *there*?" Felix's eyes were glued to the scene down below him-the mansion, rising into the sky, the surrounding trees and lake, everyhing about the place seemed so beautiful, so peaceful. 'Maybe this won't be too bad', he thought to himself.   
  
Jean made contact with the professor, -Professor? We're here. Are Gambit and Rogue near? Should I contact them?-  
  
-That won't be neccessary, Jean. They are currently in the hangar awaiting the new arrivals; however, they do not yet know he is there.-  
  
-Alright. We're on our way down.- She made eye contact with Scott and nodded her head. He began the descent.  
  
**********  
  
Gambit leaned in close to Rogue's ear. "Look like we gonna get some new recruits, eh, chere?"  
  
"What gave ya that ideah." She answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
  
Gambit began to answer her back, but the ceiling of the hangar opened to reveal first the blue morning sky, then the Blackbird appeared over the opening.  
  
The assembled X-Men were silent as the Blackbird descended into the opening. Even if they had wanted to talk, the whurring of the jet was too loud to have heard anything anyways. Bobby was standing next to Warren, whose feathers were being rustled by the strong wind from the jet, who was next to Betsy, then Wolverine, Collossus, Gambit, Rogue, and Sam. None of them were showing much interest in what might be in the jet; it wasn't the first time they'd all had to greet new mutants.   
  
Finally, Scott cut the engine and lowered the main door. First, as usual, out came Jean and Storm, followed immediately by Beast. However, in his big fuzzy arms was an unconscience looking giant lizard-no, dragon. A sullen-faced, blonde boy with tears in his eyes was to the left of him. Then the others began to file out behind him.   
  
Suddenly, Logan sniffed. His eyes grew large, and he sniffed again. "Oh my God, it can't be..." He looked towards Gambit and Rogue. "You're not gonna believe it..."  
  
"What, homme? What got you so..."  
  
Suddenly something caught his eye, and he looked up. "Oh, saints, Rogue..." She looked up to where his eyes were directed, and saw what he had: a small boy, his eyes and her hair, holding the hand of a green-haired teen. Obviously their son. Obviously... she walked towards him, slowly, and disbelieving what her eyes told her.   
  
"H-hi, shugah." She managed.  
  
"Hi, mommy." She began to cry, and fell to her knees in front of him.  
  
"Mah son..."  
  
"Yes'm. Felix is his name. He's who you been lookin' for." He had the whole situation more fully explained to him on the way here.   
  
"Felix." She said quietly.  
  
"Mommy." Answered Felix.  
  
Rogue grinned broadly and hugged Felix, taking him quite by suprise. His suprise was evident on his face, and Gambit took notice. It hadn't quite become real to him yet, even years after the incident, that he was a father. But here he was, his son. Gambit smiled to him, and made his way over to him, slowly. Felix broke away from Rogue to get a better look at his father.  
  
"Hey daddy."  
  
"Hey, son." It still sounded odd to him, but he was looking forward to making it seem less awkward. My boy. He smiled.   
  
Felix now looked up to acknoledge the rest of the group. "Hey, ya'll." He smiled at them all, and they all merely gawked at him, stunned. His smile faded.  
  
'They don't like me', he thought. 'They don't like me.'  
  
He backed towards Clive, and grasped his hand again. Rogue turned to glare at everyone else standing there. That got them to moving. "Uh, hey man. Sorry we didn't say anything, just a little suprised, ya know? I mean, I thought you were dead! How wrong I was... heh heh... yeah." Bobby rambled on and on, but it promted everyone else to speak as well.  
  
"Hey, bub. I'm Logan." Logan was straight and to the point, then offered his large, hairy hand to Felix, who fearlessly took it and shook.   
  
"Hiya, Logan." The smile was beginning to return. The rest of the X-Men all took turns introducing themselves and welcoming him to the mansion.  
  
Everyone was so caught up, they didn't notice the other two come to the door of the jet, until Logan sniffed the air once more.  
  
"Holy hell!" He quickly looked in the direction of Samantha, right next to Yuffie. "Where the hell did she come from?" He narrowed his eyes and growled, probably more because of habit from smelling similar scents, but it was enough to scare Yuffie.  
  
He stepped a few steps closer to Logan, who regarded him as a child may regard an interesting insect. "Don't threaten her again, sir." He said, politely enough, but with enough of an edge to show he meant it.  
  
Logan merely laughed at the small child with pale skin and pointed ears. "Or what, Spock?"  
  
Yuffie closed his eyes, and Logan began to convulse.  
  
**********  
  
Alrighty, dis is de end of chapter 9. Review, por favor. Yes, it was hastily written, but I had to get to where Felix met mommy and daddy. Tell me, did it go as you thought? I'm not that good at writing sappy, happy stuff. The best I could do, man. Tell me what chu t'ink! 


	10. Settling In

Author: Blimey The Toad  
Title: Felix ZeyfPO2-4194  
A/N: Thanks for all the feedback, ya'll! Here's part 10... enjoy!  
  
Xavier's Mansion, Blackbird Hangar--  
  
Wolverine suddenly collapsed to the floor and his body continued shuddering, even when Yuffie had opened his eyes and moved back to his spot beside Samantha. His face held a calm expression, but everyone else was stunned. No one moved a muscle until Hank suddenly cried out "Somebody, help me get him to the Med Lab! Now!"   
  
Cyclops was the first to move, and Iceman and Archangel reacted next. Archangel took him under the arms, while Scott and Bobby each grabbed a leg and followed Beast down to the Med Lab.  
  
Meanwhile, all the other present X-Men looked, open-mouthed and wide-eyed, at the short, thin, elfin kid that had managed to so easily take down one of their strongest members. He didn't make eye contact with any of them, and seemed to not feel sorry about hurting Logan.  
  
Suddenly, a voice sounded within all of the X-Men's heads. "Bring the children and the new recruits down to me. I would like to meet Rogue and Gambit's child, as well as everyone else who has arrived." The Master's Of Vengeance all looked around at one another, a little surprised by the voice, but quickly fell in step behind the X-Men who were moving out of the hangar and into a hallway.  
  
  
"My god! Look at everything... wow!" Steve and Clive whispered to one another as they saw the unique, beautiful, and no doubt ultra-expensive things that decorated not only the hall, but every single room from the jet hangar to Xavier's office.   
  
Golden picture frames held photograph's of all of the X-Men they had met, plus some with some people they didn't recognize. Real wood furniture with expensive Italian upholstery was in the living room, complemented by the leather couches surrounding the huge TV. Even the light fixtures were probably worth more than Clive himself had ever made in his lifetime. Needless to say, it was gorgeous.   
  
Suddenly, they came upon a large, ornate oak door. Scott opened it to reveal an office, also decorated mainly with wood: wood furniture, wood ceilings, wood floors. Behind a large oak desk sat a bald man, whom they all assumed was Xavier. Clive spoke first.  
  
"Sir, it is a pleasure t' meet you." He held out his hand, for Xavier to shake.  
  
"Likewise. So, what is your name?"  
  
"I thought you could get up inside my head and see yourself?" Asked Clive, genuinely curious.  
  
"Well, I can, but I've noticed over the years that most people don't like me doing that. They don't like the thought that I can see every thought of theirs. To many, it is quite unnerving."  
  
"Ah. I see. My name is Clive." He waved to Xavier, then stepped back so that someone else could introduce themselves. Steve stepped up, eventually followed by everyone else. Then the children approached.  
  
"Hello. And what is your name?"  
  
"I'm Samantha."  
  
"Ah, well hello, Samantha. Do you know who your mommy and daddy are?"  
  
"I'm 9 years old, you don't need to baby-talk me."  
  
Xavier was a little taken aback, but recovered quickly and smiled. "Well, then, who are you parents?"  
  
"I don't know. Clive and them think I may the child of Sabretooth and Miss Teek." She stood her ground, and didn't seem the least bit ashamed for her parentage. Xavier was glad for that.   
  
"Hmm... so, do you know where they are now?" Xavier asked, trying to dig up some information. Instead of Samantha, though, Yuffie answered.   
  
"Sabretooth is dead."  
  
Everyone quickly looked in his direction, again with bewildered expressions. "What... what did you say?"  
  
"Sabretooth died a few days ago. I felt his life-force disappear."  
  
Everyone was silent. Although Sabretooth was a feared and hated enemy, he was still a prominent figure in their lives. He had been around for what seemed like forever, and now he was gone.  
  
Xavier turned to Yuffie now. "What is your name? And your power? How did you know he died? How did he die?"  
  
"Hold on, one question at a time, please." Said Yuffie, who shook his head, then proceeded to answer.  
  
"My name is Yuffie. My power? Well, I can see in people's heads, read their thoughts, and temporarily shut down their mind. I can feel emotions and sense life-force. I think that's all of them, unless I discover one later, which I doubt since I discovered all of these powers with 2 weeks of each other, and that was 3 years ago.  
  
"I knew he died due to my ability to sense life-forces. I was raised with him all my life-it was inevitable that when he died, I would feel him blip out. From what I can tell, from his emotions, he died a painful death. He was barely human after a while of torture; I could barely sense him then."  
  
"And why did you attack Logan." Asked Jean.   
  
"Well, from his growling, and from the angry emotions coming from him when he smelled Samantha, I wanted to get him before he got her. It appeared as though he was going to attack, and there was a small chance he would, and if he had he would've killed her. So I knocked him out."  
  
He then stepped back, allowing Felix to step forth. Xavier was stunned when he first saw him-the perfect synthesis of Gambit and Rogue. Of course, he was genetically altered to be, but to have an experiment go so well was incredible. He was small, looked to be about 3 or 4, which Xavier figured he would be from the time when they were initially attacked. He was thin, but not malnutrition-thin. Xavier then diverted his attention to the parents.  
  
Gambit had a huge grin spread across his face, and had his arm wrapped around Rogue, who wore a similar expression. 'At least they're happy now' thought Xavier, sadly remembering the last few years, full of frustration and depression for both.  
  
"Well, what's your name?"  
  
"Felix. An' you?"  
  
"I'm Xavier, the headmaster of this school."   
  
Felix just nodded, having no idea what a headmaster was. "Cool."   
  
"So, I hear you'll be staying with us for awhile."  
  
"Yeah, me an' them." He pointed behind himself towards his friends. "That's what they told us." He then pointed towards Jean and Storm.  
  
"Of course, Felix." Xavier smiled at him. "Let's just find you all rooms for now. I'll meet you all for lunch in the dining room around 1:00pm, if that's alright with everyone." Everyone nodded that it was okay. "Okay, then I will see you all soon to brief you on everything you need to know. See you soon."  
  
He then assigned a different person/people to a different group of new people: Rogue and Gambit with Felix, Yuffie, and Samantha; Wolverine and Storm with Clive and Steve, and etc.  
  
"Wow", thought Clive for about the 800th time today, "A whole new life, right here." He smiled. Finally they were all being rewarded for all the good they had done.  
  
Alright, this is not the end... just seemed like a better ending place than the other I had in mind. Enjoy. Review. Have a great day!  



	11. The End Of Part I

The End Of Part I Of Felix ZeyfPO2-4194  
  
Author: Blimey The Toad  
A/N: I said that Chapter 10 of Felix ZeyfPO2-4194 was not the end. I lied. So, here is the sequel.  
  
It had been about 2 1/2 weeks since they had arrived at the mansion, and they were still discovering new things. New things about their powers, new things about themselves, new things about the mansion, the school, and the inhabitants.  
  
Rogue and Gambit had taken their newly found son, as well as the other two young children whom they pretty much unofficially adopted, and spoiled them all. They had bought them new clothing, toys, whatever they wanted to eat, taken them whereever they wanted to go, and had taken them to several movies when they found out none of the children had ever been to one before.  
Once Felix had become more at ease with everyone and everything inside the mansion, he talked non-stop, rambling on about anything and everything. Samantha and Yuffie spoke very little, but seemed content to let Felix do all of the talking for them. The children were occasionally waken up by recurring nightmares about their lives with Sinister, but thankfully as time wore on, the dreams became less and less frequent.   
  
Logan had woken from the attack by Yuffie a few hours after it occured, and Yuffie eventually appologized to Wolverine. Wolverine tried to make him understand that he didn't mean it, and tried to explain his and Sabreooth's history to the young, but seemingly intelligent, boy. Despite the unpleasant beginnings to their relationship, Wolverine and Samantha had become close, not like a Father/Daughter relationship, but more of a mentor thing. Beast suspected she had more powers than the healing ability that she inherited from Sabretooth, and the blue-tinged skin from Mystique, but her powers had not yet asserted themselves. Logan had felt sorry about growling at her at first, so he spent a few days alone with her, to show her that he didn't really mean her any harm, and in those days he realized how much they had in common, both power-wise, and personality. She was totally loyal to her "brothers", Yuffie and Felix, and enjoyed haning around with them, but also needed to be alone about an equal amount of time. She was very powerful, and her skeletal frame was denser, and bulkier than an average person, but due to her muscles also being dense, large, and pretty well-developed, it gave her remarkable agility considering her size. She wasn't really a very graceful person, but she didn't seem to mind that in the least.   
  
Storm had taken a liking to Yuffie. He was quiet, but very intelligent, and loved nature as much as she did. She taught him how to meditate, and how it could ease his mind and quiet his thoughts and emotions. She tried to help him sort through his memories and tried to help him unlock doors in his mind, as he was the only one of the three who still had no idea of his heritage. Not only that, but Beast did some scans on him, and found out he wasn't even a mutant, but wasn't a human. His DNA was constructed oddly, different from every humanoid species he knew of, but Hank was determined to find out who he was.  
  
Lucy had eventually become well. Not quite completely, after 3 weeks, but it was obvious she would make a full recovery. Her broken bones were mending themselves, and her bruised throat was now not even noticable, but she would still have short-term memory lapses, and get bad headaches occasionally, from the time that she was unconscience, but other than that, she was fine. Toby had not left her side (except to pee) since the whole ordeal, but had planned to go see a movie (at her urging) with the group a few nights later in the week. Overall, everything was going well with both of their recoveries (Lucy's physical, Toby's mental, from having his sister and himself near death).  
  
Everyone in mansion was doing pretty well overall, with no major battles or anything going on, and with no real angst. With the addition of the children, and the ex-Masters Of Vengeance, everyone was on the brink of the beginning to a new life.  
  
**********  
  
Alright, this is the ending to this part. I will begin posting the sequel soon (*after* my other stories are finished, as promised). The next part, A New Life, will feature more charector interaction, as well as how the other ex-MoV are doing. Hope you enjoyed this final part to Felix ZeyfPO2-4194, however if you wish for me to modify it, tell me what you didn't quite like aboue it in a review. Send me a review anyways, whether you liked it or not. Please? THANK YOU!!! This is Blimey The Toad, signing off... for now! MWA HA HA HA! 


End file.
